iSadie Hawkins
by Gleekylover1
Summary: Las chicas invitan a los chicos, ¿A quién invitará Sam? One-Shot


**Lo único que puedo decir es que me inspiré en el capítulo de glee, Sadie Hawkins :3**

* * *

_Era un día soleado en Seattle, Martes para ser exactos, un jóven director de la secundaria Ridgeway colocaba un cartel en frente de todos los alumnos mientras sostenía un megáfono._

Bien, alumnos - Anunció - El Viernes por la noche se llevará a cabo el baile de primavera, será el de Sadie Hawkins, así es jóvenes, las chicas invitan a los chicos, tienen hasta el viernes en la tarde para buscar pareja, suerte - Se bajó de la escalera en la cual se apoyaba para colocar el cartel

Viejo, esto apesta - Opinó Sam mirando a Freddie

Sé que quieres invitarme, Sam - Jugó Freddie guiñándole el ojo

¿Yo? ¡Solo en tus más locos sueños Freidiota! - Gritó burlándose, aunque estaba sonrojada

¡No me llames por apodos! y si sueño contigo es una pesadilla- Freddie le devolvió el insulto ofendido

¡Yo hago lo que se me de la gana! ¡Y que tu vivas es una pesadilla! - Lo insultó y luego comenzaron a discutir

Chicos - Dijo Carly - ¡Chicos! ¡CHICOS!

¿Qué? - Preguntaron gritando al unísono

¡Dejen de pelear!- Gritó enojada

¡El comenzó!- Dijo Sam echándole la culpa a Freddie

¡Yo sólo dije que me querías invitar!¡No sé por qué te molestas si es verdad! - Dijo sacándole en cara

¡Ya me harté estúpido! ¡Ni tu madre te invitaría a bailar! - Y terminando le dió una cachetada a Freddie, el cual no le devolvió nada, sólo siguió discutiendo con ella

¡YA CÁLLENSE! - Gritó Carly harta de sus peleas matutinas - Parecen casados - Dijo bajando el tono de su voz, pero era suficientemente alto para que ellos la escucharan

¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¡Yo nunca me casaría con...! -Ambos se miraron y se dieron cuenta que habían vuelto a hablar al mismo tiempo, luego se sonrojaron levemente

Miren, o se callan o los callo ¿Entendido? - Ordenó Carly con tono autoritario

Sí mamá - Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron enojados

Como sea, Sam, ¿Ya tienes pensado a quién quieres invitar? - Preguntó Carly

Sí creo, quiero invitar a Pete - Dijo dudosa

Pero ustedes ya terminaron - Replicó Freddie celoso, luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se quedó callado

¿Y a ti que te importa? ¿Estás celoso? - Le dijo Sam sonriendo

Claro que no -Qué mal mentía Freddie

Mmm bueno -dijo Carly no muy convencida al igual que Sam - Yo voy a invitar a Mike - Dijo Carly señalando a un chico que se encontraba en las escaleras platicando con sus amigos

¿Él? - Se burló Sam - Wendy salió con él y dice que es un tonto molestoso

Es verdad - Continuó la burla Freddie - No sabe atarse los cordones, ¡y es un año mayor que nosotros!

Luego de ver que ambos tenían algo más en común, siguieron burlándose del pobre Mike, se reían a carcajadas mientras Carly intentaba decirles algo positivo de Mike además de que es guapo.

Está bien, Mike sí es un idiota - Admitió Carly ofendida

Ya lo sabíamos - Decía Sam, mientras se tocaba la barriga porque le dolía de tonto reírse

¿Les invito un licuado? - Ofreció Freddie

No gracias, tengo tarea y ya sonó el timbre, me debo ir - Dijo Carly triste, y luego se dirigió a la salida

Pues yo sí voy - Respondió Sam

Ok, vamos - Dijo saliendo por la puerta

Cuando llegaron a licuados locos, vieron que el local estaba completamente decorado con corazoncitos y cosas cursis

T-Bo, ¿A qué viene esto?- Preguntó curiosa Sam

Mañana es San Valentín, duuh - Respondió T-Bo como si fuera lo más obvio, bueno, lo era.

Bueno, lo que sea, danos un licuado de fresa explosiva y otro de mora azul - Pidió Freddie

Están en 5 minutos, yo los llamo - Dijo T-bo haciendo otros licuados

Cuando Sam y Freddie se alejaron y escogieron una mesa T-bo suspiró: Tórtolos

Oye siempre te he querido preguntar algo - Confesó Freddie

¿Sí? - Dijo Sam con interés

¿Por qué cada vez que yo uso azul tu usas rojo? - Le preguntó esperando una respuesta clara

¿Te soy sincera? - Dijo mirándolo

Ajá - Respondió

Ni idea - Dijo con una sonrisa

Freddie no entendía por qué ella sonreía, pero le daba igual.

Qué linda sonrisa tiene - Pensaba

¡Hey! - Gritó T-bo desde el mostrador - ¡Ya están sus licuados!

Yo voy por ellos - Se ofreció

Qué bien, porque igualmente yo no los iba a traer - Le sonrió

Cuando Freddie se acerco a la mesa y se sentó en su silla, Sam preguntó: ¿Cuál es el mío?

Es fácil, el tuyo es el del líquido rojo y el mio el del azul - Dijo simple, pero luego se volvió a dar cuenta de lo que había dicho y ambos se sonrojaron

Bueno, dámelo - Dijo Sam rompiendo el hielo

Aquí tienes - Dijo Freddie extendiendo el brazo

Pasaron las horas y nunca se dieron cuenta que ya era de noche, se habían divertido mucho conversando, pero no habían pedido nada más que sus licuados así que t-bo decidió botarlos de su local:

¡Hola! - Saludó T-bo - ¿Saben que ya es de noche? - Ellos se miraron preocupados - Y no me han pedido nada más así que ¡Fuera de mi local! - Dijo T-bo señalando la puerta

Ay que mala onda - Dijo Sam con rabia

Sí - Dijo Freddie de acuerdo con ella, luego salieron del local y se dirigieron al Bushwell Plaza.

Deberíamos repetir - Dijo Sam viendo a Freddie abrir la puerta de su departamento

Claro, Adiós - Acepto Freddie con su típica sonrisa ladeada

Sam se volteó para ir al apartamento de Carly y pedirle que se quedara a dormir allí, pero Freddie la detuvo tomándola del brazo

Antes de que Sam pudiera decirle algo, Freddie ya la estaba besando tierna y lentamente, ella no tardó en corresponderle y cuando se separaron Freddie preguntó: ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Freddie las chicas invitan a los chicos, así no funciona - Dijo Sam sonríendo

Y... ¿Qué esperas? - Le pregunto pícaramente tomándola de las manos

¿Irás al baile conmigo ñoño Benson? - Preguntó burlándose de él

Sabía que me lo pedirías - Dijo Freddie triunfante, para volverla a besar

* * *

**¿Les gustó? :3 ¡Feliz San Valentín adelantado!**

**¡REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
